Inksong
by FnkyMnky
Summary: Mo is trapped in the Inkworld and Dustfinger can't make a big descision. Can Meggie make the two worlds meet to make everyone happy? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: A Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or it's characters, but I wish I did.**

**A/N**:** This is a story that comes after Inkspell. It helps to have read both Inkheart and Inkspell to understand my story.

* * *

**

Inksong

Chapter 1

A Familiar Face

Meggie sat at her bedside reading Inkheart, her eyes peered at the tiny print and she nodded in agreement. She turned the thin,yellow, with age pages every so often.Designs covered every other page. There were pictures of mischievous pixies and brave knights. Each of the drawings looked exactly like the Inkworld when she had been there. She turned the pages until she saw the martin. She assumed it was Gwin because of the small, but obvious horns.

She had been at her aunt Elinor's house for a long time, well since the accident. Meggie thought it was her fault he was gone, gone into the unforgiving, butadventurous world of Inkheart again. She thoughtMo would be laughing with pixies and watching the Motley Folk.She imagined him missing her, but lovingInkworld, justas much asResa had.

The accident happened a few months ago when Meggie had written the last chapters of Inkheart again, so that they could bring Dustfinger back. Mo had been reading the chapter aloud the chapter, with his soothing, magical words.

The fairies fluttered around the Wayless Wood and all of the Inkworld seemed magical again. People were dancing in the streets and music filled the air. Everyone was celebrating for the returning of the fire dancer.

As if something was not right, Mo disappeared and in his place, a scroll was left. It was brown and stained and on it in curly neat script was a poem written in ancient fairy language.

Now, Meggie regretted ever writing the chapter. She put down her book and lit another candle. The flame of blue, yellow, and orange sparks flickered in the airy breeze of Elinor's house. She went over to her book box that Mo had made her. She touched the intricate binding of each book that bore Mo's love. At, first Meggie had lost her mother, Resa, now her mother was safely at Elinor's house. Now, her father was missing, but she knew where he had gone. He had read himself into the Inkworld. A world created by Fenoglio where fairies flew and flowers blossomed even in winter. He had done this in the hope of saving Dustfinger, the magical fire-eater.

Meggie put her thoughts in the back of her mind. She quietly went down the hall. The uneven floorboards creaked beneath her bare feet. She quietly knocked on the door of her mother's bedroom.

"Come in," her mother said in a calm voice.

Meggie opened the door and ran to her mother's arms. Her motherpulled back the duvet, so that Meggie could slip under the covers. These nights had been sleepless nights for her and her mother. Her mother stared out the window at the scenery below. Farid was outside walking with a figure in a cape. Fire spurted onto the grass.

"I think we have a visitor," said Resa.

Resa put on her white fleece robe and beckoned Elinor to get up. Elinor reluctantly separated herself from her book-ordering magazine for her library. Together the three of them proceeded down the winding staircase. When they arrived in the foyer Elinor turned on the porch lights and unlocked the door. There in the midst stood Farid and … Dustfinger

* * *

**A/N: The chapters will get interesting. I promise! Please review and tell me if it is good for a start. If there is anything that doesn't make sense, I'll change. -FnkyMnky**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News

**A/N: I felt like writing a short, but sweet chapter today. Here it is.**

* * *

Inksong

Chapter 2

Bad News

Meggie looked somewhat frazzled and somewhat bemused at Dustfinger standing on Elinor's porch. Dustfinger's red hair flung across his pale face and he had a malicious look fall across it. He gave a large sneer or maybe it was a smile, she did not know, but it seemed bad anyhow.

"Come in, Come in," Resa beckoned him inside the dimly lit hallway. Elinor stood next to her and holding Elinor's hand was Meggie, thirteen years old and looking like Mo every minute.

"I can't believe I'm really here," Dustfinger said with astonishment his eyes gleamed like a rabbit's when held in the sun.

Elinor led all four of them into the kitchen. Their eyes adjusted to the fluorescent light from the ceiling above the oak table. Meggie pulled up a wooden chair to the table and looked at Dustfinger with concern. There was a glint in his eye a glint that she had never seen before. Maybe it was something good, or maybe it was not. She looked at his unique face. A long scar ran down his forehead and others ran out from it, like tributaries in a river. He looked solemn and serious. Like something was not right.

"There is something I have to tell you," he said in an unusual, raspy voice, "It is a long story. I'll start from the beginning." He looked into Meggie's eyes with concern and then began, "You read me out of Inkspell, Meggie right into Capricorn's old fortress. It took me some time to get here though, because I had to walk."

"Did you see Mo?" Meggie asked quizzically. She jumped for joy at the thought, but began to be serious when Dustfinger began to speak in a hush undertone, "Yes, just for a minute though," he said and then began back to the story, "Mo, told me his secret in the few minutes we had together. He said that Orpheus is changing the ending of Inkheart to make evil win over good and to make Capricorn come back."

"That is terrible," said Resa with an angered look upon her face.

"We need you, Meggie. We need you to save your father and all of the Inkworld," she thought about her father and then thought about her mother. She didn't want to loose her again."

"Sweetie," Resa said, "It is okay if you say no. Dustfinger can do it without you."

"I'll think about it," Meggie said confidently.

* * *

**Please R&R, I need some feedback. I promise next chapter will be longer. This chapter is dedicated to Duckweed for a great review. Thanks, Duckweed. I'll write more tomorrow. **

**-FnkyMnky**


	3. Chapter 3: Basta's Return

**Here is chapter three. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Inksong

Chapter 3

Basta's Return

Meggie ran up the old, crooked, spiral stairs to the attic. The wood creaked beneath her black tennis shoes. She prayed silently that Dustfinger was up there. She came to the last step, disappointed.

"Where would he be?" she said quietly to herself, deep in thought.

On his bed lay his brown backpack that he always carried with him. She knew he missed Gwin, who used to poke his fuzzy, little head out of the backpack. Now, Gwin too was a treasure to Dustfinger, left in the Inkworld. Meggie knew that he yearned to be back in that magical land, performing his fire-eating tricks at midnight. On the small cot also lay a packet of matches and a candle.

An epiphany struck Meggie, and she ran down the three flights of stairs. Why hadn't she thought of it before? He was in the garden, of course. The garden was a place where he could stroll through the pine trees and oak trees, and think of life in the past, in Inkworld. Meggie found him sitting on a gray stone bench humming a tune to himself.

"Have you decided if you are going to help me?" he asked pleasantly and continued to hum.

"Yes, I am going to help you," Meggie replied in a hushed tone. It seemed like Dustfinger knew everything, your feelings, your thoughts, even what you were going to say.

"First," Dustfinger said, "Can I have the scroll that Farid has been talking about; the scroll with the fairy language on it. Secondly, can I ask you to run it down to Fenoglio's house to translate it."

"Sure," said Meggie, overwhelmed with all the work she had agreed to do. She raced up to the room Elinor had provided, but stopped short when she saw her mother down the hall.

"I'm just running an errand for Dustfinger," Meggie said to her mother out of breath and exasperated.

"I see that you have agreed to help your father. I think we have raised a brave little girl," Resa said, stroking her child's hair.

"I'm not your little girl anymore, Resa," Meggie said prudently and in a matter of fact sort of way, "I'm nearly fourteen."

Meggie walked down the hall and got the battered and torn scroll from her book box. She returned to Dustfinger just moments later wearing a green sweatshirt and holding the precious scroll.

"Very well, Meggie," Dustfinger said, "Here is the address to Fenoglio's house." He handed her a small strip of white paper, with an address printed on it.

When she got to Fenoglio's house, she rang the bell and waited until she saw movements from inside. There was a pause and then the door opened and there stood…. Basta.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Luaugirl, who submitted a wonderful review. Thank you, Luaugirl.Sorry about the cliffhangers, I have to go, though. If I have time I will writechapter 4 tomorrow.Remember, If you read my stories please review it! See you!**

**FnkyMnky**


	4. Chapter 4: Bounded Dreams

**A/N: This is my new chapter. I have not written anything in a long time. Hope U like it.**

* * *

Inksong

Chapter 4

Bounded Dreams

Meggie froze in her tracts. She stared at Basta's menacing face stared into her eyes. _Why did everything have to go wrong?_ She asked herself. During that thousandth of a second, flee or fight, passed over her brain. Flee seemed more like a sensible item at this time. She was about to run, when Basta grabbed her shirt.

"Not so fast, missy," his nefarious, raspy voice whispered in her ear, "I have a surprise for you."

Meggie was trembling with fear at the thought of what despicable surprise Basta would have in mind. He yanked her inside Fenoglio's house.

"Follow me," he said.

Meggie looked at the door, desperately, "If you make one move towards it you will regret it," Basta said eyeing Meggie.

_Would Resa realize that she was missing,_ she thought to herself, _when would her mother come for her, _she had dare not mention her thoughts out loud or she would definitely never see her mother again.

Basta dragged her into the basement. There stood, Fenoglio tied to a metal beam.

"No," Meggie screamed. She ran towards Fenoglio and tried undoing the knots that tightly bound him. If Fenoglio were gone, then who would save her father?

"That won't do," Basta said and wrapped a rope of the same size around Meggie. She held her breath as Basta did intricate knots of various sizes.

Meggie had done what any knowledgeable person would have done. In her mind, she counted to ten slowly after Basta had shut the door behind him. Swiftly she exhaled, and by doing this the ropes loosened and Meggie was free. She took a small pocket knife out of her jeans and cut the ropes off of Fenoglio loose.

"We have to get out of here," she said in a harsh undertone, "NOW."

"Let me catch my breath," he said frazzled.

Meggie spotted an average sized window that had been left ajar. They both scrambled out of in a mass of anxiousness. They ran to Elinor's in a short time. They panted as they jogged up the drive. Meggie reached her hand on the doorknob and turned, locked.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up soon. Later -FnkyMnky**


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Inkworld

**A/N: Sorry, I have not written another chapter in a long time. I hope all of you have read Belinda and have enjoyed it greatly (Next chapie might be up soon if I'm feeling good, Yeah!). Well, I hope this chapter is interesting. Please read and review it, I hope to have next chapter up as soon as possible.**

* * *

Inksong

Chapter 5

Into the Inkworld

"Quick!" Meggie shouted to Fenoglio.

"I'm coming!" Fenoglio shouted back to her in a loud, but frailvoice.

"Behind these pine trees," Meggie said ushering Fenoglio into the hiding spot.

"Why can't we just ring the doorbell?" Fenoglio asked Meggie looking for an easy way out.

"Aunt Elinor never locks the front door unless she is out, and Resa said that she would maybe go into town. I have no clue where Dustfinger or Farid are, but it would be best to hide so that Basta won't find us."

"Yes," said Fenoglio, " That makes perfect sense."

"Okay, here is the plan. We have to write a passage or short storythat will get us into Inkheart," Meggie said, " Then we will be safe from Basta, and wewill be able to save my father."

Meggie pulled a scrap piece of paper and a small pencil from her pocket and handed Fenoglio a piece of granola bar from her left over breakfast.

"You musty be starved," Meggie said, handing him the piece of granola, "Eat this, it will be satisfying enough."

"You have no idea," he replied chewing the crunchy bar with delight. He picked up the pencil and began writing in a small neat script on the piece of tattered paper.

"Hurry," Meggie said, eyeing the time on her wristwatch, "If Basta notices we're gone,he could be here any minute."

"Just a few more sentences," Fenoglio exclaimed, rushing to write faster, "Now I'm done, read it."

Meggie picked up the sheet of paper and began relaxing her mind. She took a deep breath and started. The words sounded mellifluous and well rehearsed. She remembered to take breaths in appropriate places as to keep the melody of the words flowing. Suddenly, the pines began to fade and she knew at once that she was in the Inkworld again.

"Ah," said Fenoglio, "We are back in the Inkworld."

"Yes," said Meggie. She remembered the sweet fragrance of the air, the fairies flying, and mischievous pixies, "It's so good to be back."

"It feels just like home," Fenoglio said. Meggie looked around at the blue sky and green grass and thought to herself, _Where is Mo? _

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my previous chapters if you havn't please review. I enjoy reading all the compliments and changes I should make. Well as I said before, next chapter will be up soon if I get lots of reviews on this chapter (So if you review, Ipost the next chapie, sounds fair?) See ya.**

**-FnkyMnky**


End file.
